As the function of an electronic device develops, an electronic device having a high capacity storage space increases in order to install various softwares or store a high capacity file in the electronic device. Accordingly, in a case of executing an application stored in the electronic device, a user should set a setting value suitable for the kind of application and neighboring environment every time. For example, even in a case of executing the same application in an electronic device, it is desirable to reduce the volume of the application under a quiet environment and to increase a touch button lighting time in a case of executing the application in a dark place.
However, to change a setting value, a user has an inconvenience of having to end an application that has been executed, enter a menu for setting the configuration to change the setting value, and then execute the relevant application again. Also, in the case where a user changes a setting value while executing an application, since the user enters a configuration setup menu, the user may not determine a status change corresponding to the change of the setting value changing in real-time. Furthermore, when the setting value is set to a specific value in the electronic device, the set setting value is applied to all applications and thus is not suitable for the optimized execution environment of each application. That is, in a case of executing an application stored in the electronic device, the user should change the setting value so that it is suitable for the execution environment of each application every time.
Therefore, an electronic device is desired that allows a user to change a setting value while viewing a changed operating status in person depending on the change of a setting value without ending an application that is being executed, and an electronic device where a changed setting value has no influence on execution of an application afterward.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.